WWE Presents: The Hunger Games
by ChrisBreezyx3
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, I want to be the first to welcome you to WWE's 1st Annual Hunger Games. A television show where each tribute fights to death on live tv. *First two chapters are intros, next few are the chapters of The Reaping*
1. Intro to WWE's First Annual Hunger Games

WWE Presents: The Hunger Games

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to be the first to welcome you to WWE's 1st Annual Hunger Games, hosted by yours truly. Two brands, 24 tributes. Who will be declared as the winner as 24 tributes are forced to participate in the Hunger Games and fight to death on live tv. Let the Games begin..."

A/N: This was inspired by a book I am reading by Suzanne Collins, "The Hunger Games" I know I said I would finish the book, but I just cant help myself. I'm letting you the readers decide 21 contestants (wrestlers/divas) from any Wrestling company (WWE/TNA), for them to participate in The Hunger Games. I already have 3, the two main characters...who you might ask? You'll find soon, as for now this is the introduction to WWE's: Hunger Games. You'll find that out later on in the story. I dont own anything from the actual book, The Hunger Games, I dont own the wrestlers as WWE/TNA owns them, as well as the wrestlers/divas themselves. I dont own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to be the first to welcome you to WWE's 1st Annual Hunger Games hosted by yours truly...moi. The Hungers Games is a reality television show where 24 tributes from two districts, 12 from the district of the WWE, and 12 from the district of TNA to compete in a competition, a fight to death on live television. The last one alive wins. <em>

_Now, here's out the tributes are picked out. For the first year of hosting the Games, we will host our first reaping, the contestants being picked, 12 from WWE and 12 from TNA from our loyal viewers, audience at home. There, they will have 5 weeks to prepare for the Games, interviews, costume designing, training everything we have to offer in order to prepare the contestants for the Games. _

_Now...few things I should warn you about. If you do not like the sight of blood, the sight of death of a certain family member, close friend, anyone you keep in contact with. Dont be afraid to turn the television off, after all, we do have a lot of fans excited to see contestants beat the living hell out of each other. If you do not like violence or the death of mother nature, the killing of animals and such, as I said dont be afraid to turn off your television shield your eyes from anything horrorfic you might see. But you are welcome to return back to show if you like, after all, The Hunger Games braces not only violence and death but dramatic events surrounding the contestants as well. So if you are a fan of drama, violence, death then this is the show for you my friend. _

_The rules for the Games are simple as discussed before:_

_1. All participants are required to participate in the Games, no execptions. Those who refuse will suffer death penalty. _

_2. To win, you have to kill all 23 participants. No one shall be left alive. _

_3. All participants have 3 days to train before the Games begin, he or she must find a specialty in a weapon skill (guns, knives, swords, bows & arrows,) anything that can be used for combat. _

_4. During the Games, there are no specific rules to follow. (For example, theft is legal in the games. Anything else is legal as well. Use this to your advantage, anything in this case is allowed in the games as long as it remains strategy in order to kill a participant.) _

_Now, viewers, I have a job for you. In my hand I have copies of each district, WWE and TNA rosters, they are filled with local citizens of each district. I ask you to please choose who you wish to see in the Games and inform me. During the reaping, we will take a poll and judging by the audience, this will determine whether or not the tribute you have picked will participate in the games. I would like for you to please, take your time now, and decide. 12 Tributes from the district of WWE, and 12 from the district of TNA. Keep in mind, this can be male or female, so take your time and choose wisely. I'll get back to you when you have finished. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now's the time to pick contestants. I've already came up with the main character of the story so you'll have to pick 23 tributes instead. Let me know in reviews which wrestler/diva you want to compete. Oh, and OCs are allowed as well. So if you want your OC to participate, let me know in the reviews. I'm not sure if I'll be posting this story up anytime soon as I plan to finish reading "The Hunger Games" and read the sequel "Catching Fire." As I said, review! :D **_


	2. Intro to WWE's First Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

The crowd of both districts of the WWE and TNA gathered around a podium which stood Vince McMahon, Linda, Stephanie, Shane McMahon. Along with Jeff Jarrett and Karen Jarrett, formely known as Angle. The government of WWE has teamed up with the government rival, TNA to put together The Hunger Games, a fight to death on live television where the last one standing wins.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, districts of the WWE and TNA. I know what you all must be wondering what you are doing here." _Vince McMahon said over the intercom. The crowd of people were split into two by a gate. One of them being WWE, and the other being TNA district.

"What is going on here?" someone shouted.

"_As the government of each district, we cant help but take notice of the citizens of each district are changing. There's talk of rebellion, there's talk of throwing off the people in government as we speak. To ensure this does not take place, we, the government of WWE and TNA districts have decided to make an example of some of you. Thus being said, we are pleased to announce the creation of The Hunger Games." _

A good amount of people were confused on what The Hunger Games really was, some were actually quite fearful in what each government of each district had in plan for some of them.

"_The Hunger Games, is a competition on National television where tributes must fight to death, in order to win, you have to kill all contestants participating in the Games, and be the last one standing." _

The people of each district were shocked, they were terrified, they were in disbelief. How could they do such a thing?

"_Tonight, we will host the first reaping where 24 tributes will be drawn, 12 from the district of WWE and 12 from TNA. You must participate in the Games no execptions, if one refuses, you suffer death penalty." _

This certaintly marked the beginning of the end for 24 'lucky' citizens from the two districts.

**I got some contestant entires so far, it's still not enough. Keep them coming! :D :) **


	3. Talk of 'Rebellion'

Eve Torres stood tall with a bow and arrow in hand. She looked around stalking for her next pray, she knew she shouldnt be doing something like this, especially living in the District of WWE. Hunting in the woods, was illegal, but Eve didnt care as she never got caught. Besides, she needed food to put on the table to take care of her mother, not to mention her younger brother Phillip. Phillip was only 11 years of age. Eve understood that men are supposed to be working, and hunting like Eve herself, but Phillip is just so young, and as old as Eve is right now, she had to take matters into her own hands.

Looking around, Eve stopped when she spotted a deer, she lifted her bow and pulled the arrow back. She closed her left eye, aiming precisely for the creature. Letting it go, the arrow went flying right into the deer, knocking it off its feet.

"Perfection. You just keep getting better and better." Mike Mizanin one of Eve's best friends came and greeted her.

"It's a day to day thing, Mike. Not that I find it fun or whatever." Eve shrugged it off.

"You know, you can really get somewhere with those hunting skills."

Hearing this caught Eve off guard, and she thought about the television announcement she watched earlier with rivalry districts, WWE and TNA teaming up together to teach the people of each district a lesson by participating in The Hunger Games.

"Are you nuts? Me? I wouldnt survive a day in that." Eve spat.

"Maybe I am nuts, because I meant it when I said you have serious hunting skills. I think you can make it through The Hunger Games. " Mike told her. Eve shook his head.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. You're one hell of a hunter. You shot the deer down like it was nothing." Mike told her.

"Well, its huge. I have a better advantage at shooting a deer compared to something like a rabbit, or something a lot more smaller then that." Eve insisted.

"You shouldnt doubt yourself like that. I mean, think about it Eve. What if your name is called during the Reaping? You go in the arena with that kind of attitude then who know's where the will land you?" Mike asked her.

"So...what if I dont." Eve spat, Mike could be right though. Any person like her, would probably make it in the games, but Eve despised the government that was consisted of Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and Linda McMahon more specifically, the government of WWE that ran the districts. Who would've known the district of WWE would team with their arch rivalry districtalso known as TNA?

"I just dont get it." Eve mumbled.

"Get what?" Mike asked her.

Eve's face scrunched up when the thought of the two districts crossed her mind.

"WWE and TNA, teaming together. Now that I think about it...it just...it just disgusts me Mike. It proves how much hatred I have for not only WWE but TNA as well." Eve said through clenched teeth.

Mike shook his head. "I cant agree with you more Eve. WWE and TNA are already powerful enough alone, now that they're teaming together to teach the citizens of each district a lesson of following the government of each district, by participating in the Hunger Games;" Mike paused and sighed.

"That's just crossing the line. I mean, I can handle WWE as a government but I dont agree with that at all." Mike shook his head in utter disgust.

"See, its talk like that which make WWE and TNA automatically assume that we are rebelling against them." Eve scoffed. There was a sudden peace of quiet in the air, which disturbed Eve as she thought that WWE might be secretly watching them but the thought shook off when Mike suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a man, I know things..." Mike manage to say despite his laughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Judging by the look on your face, you look like you were about to start a riot, shooting down each member of each district." Mike got out his last chuckles when he noticed Eve glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry." Mike smirked.

"Whatever." Eve rolled her eyes.

Mike looked around at the woods and then looked from himself to Eve and to her bow and arrow. "You know we can make it right?"

Eve raised her eyebrows, interested to see where Mike could go with a conversation after his little smart remarks about her facial gestures, not to mention that outburst she was about to be overcome by.

"What?" Eve asked him.

"In the woods. You know we can make it. You and I. Just the two of us, you and that bow and arrow. Me and my special skill in guns. We can make it. We can get away from the troubles of our lives now and we could live in the woods." Mike told her.

"Are you nuts? I mean, sure, it sounds like a plan but I cant leave my family behind. I hunt for a reason, and its for my brother, mother and me. My mother is too vulnerable to cook, especially after my father died and now that she becomes so high with drugs and such. Phillip is just too young, and he's too vulnerable as well, especially as a young child." Eve told him.

"Oh well. I guess you have your reasons then. Are you attending the reaping? Or are you planning to watch it live?" Mike asked her.

Eve frowned. All this talk about the Hunger Games, not to mention the District governments of WWE and TNA, more specifically WWE, was only increasing Eve's anger. The more she gained, the more she really wanted to rebel and stand up for herself not to mention for herself and others living in the district of the WWE.

"I'll go. We all have to go anyway. All of our names are put into that bucket. We have to show up just so we can prepare for the Games." Eve explained to him.

"You know, for someone who hates the district of WWE and The Hunger Games, you seem to know a lot about it." Mike smirked.

"Well, if I do happen to find myself in a arena with 23 other people trying to kill me then I have no other choice but to learn and know a lot about the games." Eve frowned a lot harder this time. She wanted to ignore these kind of things surrounding WWE, but if something like this involved everybody, then Eve had to chime in, no matter how much she hated it.

"Come on, let's go."

{****}

Eve and Mike took a seat in a bar where Gail Kim, the apparent owner and founder of the bar approached them.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Give me a drink. Any drink...in a dirty glass." Mike ordered pounding his fist on the table.

"Excuse me sir, but the word 'please' can be used at this point." Gail Kim glared at him, waiting for Mike's politeness to come to play.

"Right now. Bartender." Mike demanded. Gail glanced at Eve at the sound of that. "That your prince charming?" Gail asked sarcastically to Eve.

Eve looked at Mike, and shook her head. "No. No that's not my prince charming. My goofy ass friend, that's who it is." Eve sucked her teeth at the actions of her friend toward people lately.

"Go ahead, do what you want. Dont mind me, just let me know when to move the hell out of the way." Eve told her. Gail Kim smirked, "Will do."

Gail turned to fufill the request of Mike who demanded the dirtiest drink the bar had to offer. "Here you are sir." Mike turned only to be greeted by his dirty glass of martini, not in the cup but all over him, curiosity of Gail Kim herself.

"Uhh..thank YOU bartender. Damn it, this is my favorite shirt." Mike said glancing down at his 'Hello, my name is "AWESOME" t-shirt' customized by Mike himself.

"You know you would be the one to call yourself 'Awesome.' You really need to change that shirt anyway, you havent changed it in like weeks." Eve laughed.

"I'll have you know that I wish my clothes and this shirt right here, daily. And as long as I continue to do that, and as long as I show everyone how awesome I am, then I will forever wear this shirt. Why? Because...I'm awesome." Mike insisted.

"Yeah, right." Eve snorted.

"I'll prove it to you." Mike says as he spotted a blonde woman make her way across the bar.

"Oh boy. Here we go. Watch this." Eve said to Gail signaling to watch Mike attempt to make a move on the blonde woman.

"Hey, are your legs tired because you've been running through my mind all night long?" Mike asked her. The blonde woman, brought her intense blue eyes onto Mike.

"Big words coming from Kermit the frog. It took you that much to come and talk to me huh?" The blonde asked him.

"Kermit the frog? Who do you think you are?"

"Barbara Blank, that's who I think, no, who I _know _I am." Barbara told him, she tried to walk away when Mike caught up to her.

"Well Barbie, I think you need to realize who you are talking to. Stuff like that turns me on you know? And if you're not interested all you have to do is say no." Mike told her. Barbara stopped and turned to Mike, her angry gaze now fixed on him again.

"What did you just call me?" Barbara asked him. "Barbie. That's what you are, you can talk big and bad all you like. But that's what you are, you're nothing but a Barbie doll."

Barbara took a step forward and brought herself face to face to Mike. "Call me Barbie...one more time." Barbara dared him. Mike smirked.

"Barb-" Before Mike could finish Barbara took a pen from her pocket, and with a point stuck it really close to Mike's eye, that if he closed it he would hurt himself. That was something Mike had to look out for, he couldnt close his eye.

After a few seconds, Barbara kneed Mike where it hurt him the most, causing Mike to fall on his knees holding his manhood. Barbara took out a pocket knife, tossing it in the air, and caught it like it was nothing. Using the blade, she lifted Mike's face for it to face her.

"People are like books Mike. You dont judge them by its cover. Let this be a lesson to you, dont underestimate me ever again, or I will cut you." Barbara warned him. With that being said, Barbara tossed the pocket knife in the air again, caught in, closed it and stuffed in it her pocket.

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews, and the a lot of interest in this story idea. I hope to see more interest in this story, and I hope to see a lot of reviews consisting of what you guys think of Kelly Kelly's character (Barbara Blank is her real name, FYI).  
><strong>

**Oh and first name of The Reaping will be announced on the next chapter. ;) If you havent sent or requested any superstars/divas/ocs do it now, or I will be forced to pick SOMEONE. And if you are wondering, yes, I do have a lot of requests of tributes being put in the Games, but if I recall counting them. I dont think its enough. Still, if you havent already requested your favorite wrestler/diva or your own oc, review now and tell me. It is HIGHLY appreciated by me. Thank you very much! :)  
><strong>


	4. Dancing With The Devil

Phil Brooks stood tall in front of a tombstone in a suit. A funeral took place just a few minutes ago, which layed Ann Marie Brooks to rest, Ann Brooks also known as Phil's mother.

"I cant believe she's gone." Phil's sister, AJ said suddenly appearing next to him. Phil remained silent as he continued to stare at his mother's tomb.

"Come on, we have to go home Phil." AJ took her brother's arm, and almost literally dragged him home, Phil would be stuck in that same exact spot like super glue, staring at his mother's tomb if AJ didnt pull him using as much strength as possible.

In minutes, AJ and Phil walked into their home, their now empty home. "Can you believe WWE is actually forcing us to participate in The Hunger Games?" AJ asked her brother. Silence.

"Phil?"

"No, I cant believe it." Phil spat out.

"Yeah. You do realize that we both can be put in The Hunger Games right?" AJ asked him.

"I know, all of our names are in that bucket AJ. I know we both might end up in The Hunger Games." Phil told her as he sunk down in the chair.

"I wish we could so something, somebody needs to stand up to WWE and let them know that they cant push us around." AJ told him angrily. It was obvious that nobody in the districts liked the idea of The Hunger Games, it was that which made each citizen want to rebel against WWE and TNA.

"You cant dance with the Devil..." Phil suddenly spoke.

"Because the Devil always wins." AJ and Phil replied in tune and at the same time. "Mom used to tell us that all the time, when we speak of WWE." Phil mumbled and closed his eyes tightly to remove the memory of his mother.

AJ sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know. I just wish we could do something you know. This isnt right, I mean. We're humans, we have rights too."

"Yeah, and their easily flushed down the toilet, just like that." Phil said as he snapped his fingers.

"Come on Phil, its that kind of attitude which gives WWE their power they claim they so rightfully deserve. You have to assert yourself Phil, you cant let WWE walk all over you. We're like a bunch of sheeple, listening to them, doing everything they tell us to do." AJ told him.

"Sheeple?" Phil asked raising his eyebrows. "When and where did you learn such interesting vocabulary? Sheeple? Mind explaining to me what the hell that means?" Phil asked her while chuckling.

AJ smirked. "Sheeple is a combination of the two words, people and sheep. Basically, we're people, but truth wise, we're nothing but a bunch of sheep listening to every word, doing everything WWE tells us to do. I hate that, I hate how they just abuse their power. Come to think of it, I dont even think we ever thought about rebellion until now, when they brought up this Hunger Games."

Phil couldnt help but smirk at his sister. "Wow, AJ. I've never seen you so angry. You're never angry, you're so angry, you're starting to scare me."

AJ sighed. "I'm sorry Phil, it's just WWE and ughh, I just cant stand it. I cant stand it Phil." AJ said shaking her head as she went in the bathroom.

"You do realize we have to attend the Reaping right?" Phil called to him.

"Please, do not remind me." AJ called out to him.

"You know AJ, I dont see why they shouldnt put us both in The Hunger Games. We have no family, and they have enough power to put us both in there anyway and probably get us killed. The more people in the Games, the less people they have to worry and govern about. Selfish bastards. I dont understand how people can live in this world, I'd kill myself before living in this world, of course, there's always you so I can necessarily do that." Phil said to himself.

"Yup, because I'm the baby in this family, and what I say goes. I dont want you to kill yourself Big Brother, at least not to leave me all alone when I cant take care of myself and when I need you most. And if we do so happen to be put into The Hunger Games, and if we do survive this massacre, just know that if I were to get killed, it would have to be by you." AJ informed him.

"Shut up, dont talk such nonsense. You talk of rebellion, and all of a sudden you want to talk about homicide, death? Make up your mind AJ, and just know, I will NEVER lay a single finger on you. Even if thats what you desired to have me to do to you in the Games, and even if we were the last two standing." Phil reassured her.

AJ smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Big Brother, I knew you come to your senses."

"I tell you what, I'm going to make sure that WWE doesnt get away with this. AJ, I'm warning you now. If we do happen to be in the Games, let me warn you. There's a side of me you've never seen before, and if he so happens to come out. Dont be frightened. Because sometimes, even the strongest will is not enough to hold back the demons inside." Phil clenched his teeth at the thought of WWE not to mention their rival government TNA. He hated TNA even more then WWE, since they agreed to put on this little show to show members of each district who's boss.

"Now that you say it like that, it kind of makes me afraid." AJ shivered.

"Dont worry about it, as long as your my sister and that I'm willing to do anything to protect you, then you wont witness the beast within." Phil told her.

Phil and AJ walked into WWE and TNA's gathering of The Reaping where the first name of a possible tribute will be drawn. Phil looked up at the sky, the day seemed to be drawing to an end soon and sooner or later they were going to have to start The Reaping soon. The more Phil thought about it, he had to admit, made him nervous. Everything in his life was going perfecting for him and AJ, save for one thing, his mother's passing. His life was going perfectly fine, and participating in Games would mess that up for him.

What if he won this whole thing? His whole life would change, that's for sure. The Victory Tour, new house, candidate for a possible trainer that'll tutor you in preparation for the Games. Everything. Everything he worked so hard for, would go down the drain.

In all honesty, Phil would rather die. But that's not what his mother would want, just to go in The Games and die after everything he and AJ has been through. If Phil's name was called during The Reaping, then he would have no choice but to accept and fight in the Games, not for himself, because as stated before, Phil would rather just die, but for his mother.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE's and TNA's first Reaping to the Hunger Games. We will call 12 names from each district and you will come forth on the podium and agree to participate in the Games. Those who refuse, will suffer death penalty." _

Phil rolled his eyes, he didnt want to participate in the Games. If he refused, he would die anyway. There's no way out of this situation, Phil had no choice but to accept. And if he were to be killed, then so be it. At least he's happy that he'll be leaving a golden legacy for his sister, that's if she does participate and actually win the Games or not, and anyone else watching him from at home.

"Can we just get this thing over with so we can go home?" Someone shouted followed by a numerous of complaints from the crowd. Phil looked around and couldnt help but shook his head, no wonder the governments of WWE and TNA created the Games. These people are such assholes. How could they deal with these kind of people?

The thought of thinking like a member of the WWE government brought utter disgust for himself. How could he put himself in the shoes of _those _people? How could he do such a thing? He could he have pity for the likes of them? Just for that, Phil pounded his fist on his leg, hating himself for ever thinking like he did. He could never have pity for the WWE nor TNA, they should have pity- for themselves.

"_The first name drawn from The First Reaping, is-" _

There was a moment of silence, causing a sigh to escape from Phil's lips. Leave it to the WWE or TNA governments to create a dramatic moment, such as this one taking place now.

"_Adam Copeland, from the district of WWE." _

Surprise, surprise. People were actually clapping, as a tall man, with rockish long blonde hair came forward with a smirk on his face.

_Fool, who's to say you may turn up dead in the Games?_ Phil thought to himself.

Adam walked on the podium and taunted for the crowd, causing numerous of cheering. _How could people cheer for something like this? People have such cold hearts. _Yet again, Phil had no say in things as he can be much colder then any of these people. That side of Phil has a ruthless agression, and unstoppable determination. Let's not forget, of course, the amount of anger building inside, his inner beast feeding of the negative energy, strong hatred for the WWE and TNA.

Who knows? Maybe Phil had these Games in the bag after all. But just like his mother would always tell him...

_You cant dance with the Devil, because the Devil always wins._ Who's to say you can dance with the fatal moment of Death? That's when it hit him. Phil realized that it's not only people your competing against, but death and the likes of the Devil himself.

"_The second name being drawn to participate in The Hunger Games..." _

No, the people _are _dancing with Death and the Devil himself. Knowing this, for the first time, scared Phil terribly.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Keep them coming! :) And the next name of The Reaping will be called! Review! :D **


	5. Stuck In The Matrix

**A/N: Many, many, quotes that reference to movies _The Matrix_, _Rush Hour_, _They Live _and small reference from the Holy Bible KJV (King James Version). This chapter was actually mainly inspired by the movie, 'The Matrix' not to mention Chris Brown's song, 'Matrix' I don't own any quotes in italics, :)**

* * *

><p>"Adam Copeland eh? Not surprised he's up there showing off. He's acting like he's going to win this whole thing." Eve spat. Mike only laughed at Adam taunting and posing for a few people to take snapshots of him.<p>

"I know that guy. We used to go to High School together. Yeah, those were the days, pulling pranks on all of the women." Mike grinned as he turned to Eve only to be met with her death defying glare.

"Again, I'm not surprised _you _would know him. And yes, High School, I remember. I was one of the girls you pulled a prank on." Eve mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. Apparently you didn't see the 'Caution wet floor' sign. And apparently you didn't know you triggered a trap that made a bucket full of worms come raining on your parade, when you slipped, Evie girl." Mike laughed as he was again met with one of Eve's glares.

"Of course, that was _before _I got to know you as the person you are now. My best friend..." Mike smiled. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, because after a few more years with you. I know I'll start to have 2nd thoughts about this." Eve smirked.

Mike held his chest dramatically. "Ouch..Evie girl. Painful." Mike chuckled. Just then, Barbara walked past him, she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey! Barbie! Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind, all day long sweet cakes." Mike smirked.

"Piss off." Barbara snapped sticking her middle finger up in the process, and walking away with a disgusted look on her face. Mike just only laughed to himself as he turned to Eve again.

"She wants me." Mike smiled.

Eve just shook her head. "You really shouldn't mess with that girl."

Mike sucked his teeth. "Girl, please. Do you know who I am? I am Mike Mizanin. The Chick Magnet. I can get any girl I want."

Eve snorted. "If you keep using cheesy pick up lines like that, and let's not forget the one you pulled out on me when we first met, then you wont get any girl you want."

Mike looked at her confused. "What? I hit on you when we met? I don't remember. What was it that I said?"

"I remember exactly what happened that day. I was out hunting when my mother called me. You came out and said 'So your name's Eve right? Can I be your Adam?' What the hell was that?" Eve laughed. Mike's face flushed red.

"So what if it was cheesy. I still get around." Mike argued.

"Oh yeah? I wouldnt think Barbara would agree with something like that, Mike. After that little stunt she pulled out to you in the bar, I would think twice before messing with her again. Not to mention, calling her 'Barbie' instead of 'Barbara.'" Eve insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want. But I guarantee you, she wants me." Mike told her. Eve snorted again, and laughed.

"And I guarantee, that if both you and her were picked in the Games, you would be the first one she kill." Eve smirked. Mike shook his head, and laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, Eve. Now your just talking crazy. It's only a matter of fate that's if I do or don't get picked in the Games."

"Yeah, whatever." Eve replied rolling her eyes.

"Yo what's up Phil?" A voice belonging to Ron Killings, caught Phil's attention as he greeted him.

"Hey Ron." Phil said as he looked up at the stands where the governments of WWE and TNA were seated. "I don't know what it is, I just keep thinking they didn't do this because of us."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked him.

"Both governments have no idea what life as a citizen. Because of their lack of knowledge on what goes on in our lives, there was no talk of rebellion at all. You know, I know, we the people know that because we actually live in the Districts and we know what's what, compared to both of the governments who dont know what's going on in the two districts. Since I brought this up...I don't know, I just smell something fishy going on here Ron."

Ron thought about if for a moment and he had to admit, Phil was right. There was nothing going on, no talk of rebellion spreading around the two district rivals. To have WWE and TNA create something monstrous as this, Ron had to admit as well, that there was something indeed wrong with this picture.

"You know what the people call me? They don't call me 'R-Truth' for no reason. You want to know what's going on with the governments? Let me tell you something Phil." Ron pointed to Vince McMahon wearing his fancy suit.

"_Follow the rich white man_. There's a rule that applies to McMahon in this case. It's called the _Golden Rule_, _'He who has money, has power.'_ You really think Jeff Jarret agreed to the likes of this? I wouldn't think so, because I doubt there's talk of rebellion going on in TNA District as well. So if you smell something fishy, then you know money is somehow involved." Ron told him.

"You know what, now that you say it like that. It makes perfect sense." Phil told him.

"_Seek and ye shall find_. Seek truth Phil, even if you are in the Games, even if you have to die in the process. Seek truth. Unplug yourself from the system of control, the system of this world that is the Matrix."

Phil raised his eyebrows, curiosity peaking. "_The Matrix? What are you talking about? What is The Matrix?_"

"_The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around us. Even now, _in this exact location._ You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work... when you go to church... when you pay your taxes. It is the world __that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth_." Ron explains to him.

"What truth?" Phil asks him.

"The next name drawn to participate in the Hunger Games, Ron Killings, from the district of WWE." There was a round of applause as the cameras went to Ron.

"_That you are a slave, Phil. Like everyone else you were born into bondage. Born into a prison that you cannot smell or taste or touch. A prison for your mind._" Ron tells him before two government officials escort him to the podium.

"Wait! Ron!" Phil calls for him.

"Remember Phil, _the truth shall set you free."_ Ron tells him as he is forced up to the podium. Ron just left Phil a lot of questions that had to be answered, most of them which consisted of the world that he's been living in, that could possibly be one huge lie? _How? How is that possible? How could the world we live in could be one huge lie? It doesn't seem possible. _And a lot of them had to do with the people of each district, most of them don't know, or have no suspicion have WWE and TNA's tactics. Knowing this, made Phil more determined then ever, he _has _to get in The Games now, whether he liked it or not. Because now, Phil has a point to prove.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm afraid I may have confused many of you with Ron talking about the 'Matrix.' Have you ever seen 'Matrix' the movie? With Keanu Reeves as the main character, Neo? If you have then you may or may not have understood what this chapter was about. If not, let me explain. The Matrix, Ron refers to here is nothing but a dream world, a fantasy. The people in both districts are living in a dream world, not knowing what WWE or TNA have planned for them. The real world consists of everyone in two districts being controlled by WWE and TNA, hence Ron saying that they are all slaves living in a dream world, aka The Matrix. **

**If you still dont understand, then I suggest you watch the movie. I'll put the song link to Chris Brown's 'Matrix' on my profile, maybe that'll make things a lot more smoother. In the meantime, review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
